raz, dwa, trzy
by LilithL
Summary: Trzy opowiadania, które można traktować jako oneshoty. Pisane według promptów zaczerpniętych z 100 Female Characters: A Fanfic Challenge.
1. Przemilczane i niedopowiedziane

Trzy opowiadania, które można traktować jako oneshoty (chociaż jeśli ktoś się uprze, to może je ze sobą powiązać, dlaczego nie), każde poniżej 1000 słów. Pisane według promptów zaczerpniętych z _100 Female Characters: A Fanfic Challenge_. POV Matako.

* * *

Tytuł: _Przemilczane i niedopowiedziane_.

Fandom: _Gintama_

Postacie: Kijima Matako, Kawakami Bansai

Pairing: Takasugi x Matako, Bansai x Matako

Ostrzeżenia: K+

Prompt: _011. Only _według _100 Female Characters: A Fanfic Challenge_

Streszczenie: Takasugi jest daleko, Matako samotna i zmartwiona, a to nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego.

A/N: luźne powiązanie z moim wcześniejszym fanfikiem _Motyle_.

* * *

–To nie powinno się wydarzyć. To nie może się powtórzyć! –mamrotała to do siebie jak zaklęcie, mimo, iż wiedziała, że żadne zaklęcia nie mogą zmienić tego, co się stało, na co się zgodziła i w czym wzięła udział.

Matako szybko ubierała bluzkę, w myślach klnąc siarczyście. Pomimo jej usilnych starań, aby jak najszybciej opuścić kajutę zanim leżący na materacu mężczyzna otworzy oczy, w pewnej chwili poczuła dotyk na ramieniu. Siedziała jak sparaliżowana, nie zdolna do wykonania najmniejszego ruchu. Bansai usiadł na łóżku; wiedział, że teraz powinien bardzo ostrożnie dobierać słowa. Był świadom, że oboje dopuścili się czynu, który mógł kosztować ich życie. Takasugi Shinsuke nie potrzebował kogoś, kto nie był wobec niego stuprocentowo lojalny. Kiedy się dowie, pozbędzie się ich bez mrugnięcie okiem.

_Jeśli _się dowie.

-Shinsuke nie musi wiedzieć.

Odwróciła się do niego, po raz pierwszy tego ranka patrząc mu w oczy. Z jego twarzy nie mogła wyczytać absolutnie niczego, jak zwykle zresztą. Pozbawiona emocji twarz przypominała maskę, jedynie oczy płonęły blaskiem, którego Matako w głębi duszy nieco się bała.

–On na pewno się dowie! –szepnęła ze złością. –Dowie się, a wtedy…

–Nie mam zamiaru mu o tym mówić –mruknął Bansai, sięgając do stojącej przy łóżku szafki i wyciągając z niej paczkę papierosów. –Jeśli i ty będziesz milczeć, Shinsuke nigdy się nie dowie.

–Jak mogłabym mu o tym powiedzieć! –warknęła z irytacją.

Patrzyła, jak zapala papierosa, zaciąga się i wydmuchuje kłąb dymu.

–Palisz? –spytała zdziwiona, chociaż zupełnie nie wiedziała po co.

–Okazjonalnie –odparł krótko, po czym zaciągnął się ponownie.

Matako patrzyła na papierosa, którego trzymały jego smukłe palce. Nagle cała sytuacja wydała jej się kompletnie nierzeczywista; Bansai na łóżku z papierosem w dłoni, ona siedząca obok w krzywo zapiętej bluzce. Przez bulaj wpadały promienie słońca, oświetlając stojący w rogu kajuty shamisen, zasłane papierami biurko, a przede wszystkim stertę rozrzuconych na podłodze ubrań.

–Mogę dać ci to, czego on ci nie daje.

Zadrżała, czując na sobie jego wzrok, który zdawał się przenikać przez jej duszę. Odwróciła głowę i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Mogła okłamywać samą siebie i wmawiać sobie, że Takasugi naprawdę ją kocha, że nie jest potworem, który potrafi jedynie niszczyć. Kurczowo trzymała się tych naiwnych myśli, bo wiedziała, że to jedyne, co kiedykolwiek uda jej się zyskać. A teraz leżący przy niej mężczyzna, który tak bardzo _nie był_ Takasugim stwierdził, że może jej dać to, czego pragnie. Skąd wie, jakie są jej marzenia? Czy aż tak bardzo po niej widać, jak łaknie najmniejszej chociaż iskry uczucia..?

–To nie może się powtórzyć, _senpai _–powiedziała, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

–Czy chcesz, aby się powtórzyło?

Jego pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Matako poczuła wpełzające na policzki rumieńce. Uparcie wmawiała sobie, że to był błąd, ale czy rzeczywiście nie chciała, aby już nigdy się nie powtórzył..?

Gwałtownie zwróciła się w jego stronę, nieco zaskakując go wyrazem swoich zielonych oczu. Zobaczył w nich ogień i zawziętość, o którą nigdy jej nie podejrzewał.

–Nie waż się dawać mi tego, czego pragnę –powiedziała cicho, jej głos drżał lekko, naładowany emocjami. –Jest tylko jeden mężczyzna, który… którego pragnę… a ty… –przełknęła, rumieńce na jej twarzy przybrały ciemniejszy kolor. –A ty możesz być jedynie jego zastępstwem.

Bansai zmrużył oczy. Matako przypominała nastroszoną kotkę gotową rzucić się na ofiarę z pazurami, jednak w jej spojrzeniu dostrzegł on także nieme błaganie o pomoc. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten _związek_ z jej adorowanym Shinsuke-sama nie daje jej absolutnie niczego, a wręcz przeciwnie, wyczerpuje ją całkowicie. Mogła zaprzeczać, lecz w głębi duszy wiedziała, że do niczego to nie prowadzi. Matako nigdy nie zdobędzie serca tego człowieka, ponieważ on nie miał serca.

–Zastępstwem? Nie pragnę być niczym więcej.

Bansai także potrafił kłamać, a okłamywanie samego siebie opanował niemal do perfekcji.


	2. Czerwień

Tytuł: _Czerwień._

Fandom: _Gintama_

Postacie: Kijima Matako, Kawakami Bansai, Takasugi Shinsuke, Kamui

Pairing: Bansai x Matako

Ostrzeżenia: T (przemoc)

Prompt: według _100 Female Characters: A Fanfic Challenge_

Streszczenie: Skutki rutynowej roboty Kiheitai wywołują w Matako nieprzyjemne odczucia.

* * *

Plamy czerwieni zabarwiły wszystko wokoło.

Godzinę wstecz hala przylotów była pełna ludzi, po których teraz zostały jedynie szczątki. Stos zwłok piętrzył się pod ścianą. Matako patrzyła, jak Yato beznamiętnie wykonują swoją robotę. Przypominali ekipę porządkową z tą różnicą, iż zamiast śmieci, zajmowali się ciałami. Prawdopodobnie martwi ludzie znaczyli dla nich mniej, niż pyłki kurzu.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, słysząc mokre plaśnięcie. Większości ciał nie dało się odróżnić; poucinane kończyny, zmiażdżone czaszki –to już nawet nie byli ludzie. Matako chciała odwrócić wzrok, lecz nie potrafiła. Coś kazało jej patrzeć na wciąż rosnącą stertę krwawej masy, w której z trudem rozpoznawała oddzielne ciała. Wszystkie stapiały się w jedno.

Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Splamione krwią przeciwników, drżały niemal niedostrzegalnie. Wtem jej wzrok przeniósł się na leżące nieopodal ciało potężnego mężczyzny. Jego twarz była jedną wielką krwawą raną, jakby ktoś szorował jego głową po ziemi. Jasne włosy nasiąkły krwią, w piersi ziała ogromna dziura, po lewej ręce i nodze zostały jedynie poszarpane kikuty. Matako z trudem przypomniała sobie, że ten mężczyzna… coś, co z niego zostało… był kapitanem. A więc to on zdradził. Reszta świata na jego przykładzie nauczy się, jaka kara spotyka tych, którzy ośmielą się zdradzić Kiheitai i Harusame.

Do zwłok kapitana podszedł rudy chłopak. Całe jego ubranie pochlapane było krwią, lecz Matako wiedziała, że to nie jego krew. Widziała, jak walczył, chociaż dla niego był to pewnie rodzaj zabawy, jakby dziecko bawiło się w wojnę plastikowymi żołnierzykami. Widziała, jak wyrywał ręce, skręcał karki, miażdżył czaszki. Wszystko bez mrugnięcia okiem, z uśmiechem na ustach.

Matako znała go, oczywiście, chociaż wolałaby nigdy nie poznać. Kamui, syn legendarnego Umibozu. Podobno jego ojciec był zdolny niszczyć planety. Matako zaczynała podejrzewać, iż Kamui był w stanie zrobić o wiele więcej.

Cofnęła się o krok. Dopiero teraz zauważyła płynącą w jej stronę szeroką strugę krwi. Czerwień płynęła powoli, lecz nieubłaganie, barwiąc wszystko na swojej drodze. Kamui kucnął przy zwłokach, nagle czymś zaciekawiony. Matako doznała niepokojącego odczucia. Niespodziewanie łapa strachu ścisnęła ją za serce. Rozchyliła usta, oddychając urywanie.

Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od rudowłosego Yato. Patrzyła, jak Kamui rozwiera szczęki martwego mężczyzny, wyrywa ząb i unosi do góry, uśmiechając się jak dziecko. Złoty ząb błyszczał w jego pokrytych krwawą mazią palcach.

Matako spojrzała w dół. Czerwony strumień niemal dosięgnął jej stóp. Chciała się cofnąć. Nie mogła. Stała, jak sparaliżowana, nie mogąc wykonać najmniejszego ruchu.

I wtem poczuła silne ramię ciągnące ją do tyłu. Ktoś uniósł ją do góry i wziął na ręce. Matako otrząsnęła się z oszołomienia i spojrzała na trzymającego ją Bansai'a. Dała się nieść, kurczowo obejmując go ramionami. Kawakami milczał, całkowicie spokojny.

–Zabierz ją na pokład.

Matako uniosła głowę. Bansai zatrzymał się przy stojącym na uboczu Takasugim. Dziewczyna jak zahipnotyzowana patrzyła na złote motyle na kimonie. Krew wsiąknęła w materiał, zabarwiając motyle na rdzawy kolor.

Matako zamknęła oczy, pozwalając, by Bansai zaniósł ją na pokład ich statku. Położył ją na jej łóżku, z daleka od płynącej czerwieni. Nie zdołał się wyprostować, chwyciła go za poły płaszcza i przyciągnęła do siebie. Uklęknął na skraju łóżka. Sięgnęła ku jego twarzy, zdjęła okulary, odsłaniając błyszczące oczy. Zauważyła smugę krwi na jego policzku. Wytarła ją palcem, po czym złożyła tam pocałunek.

Bansai nie odezwał się słowem. Nie powiedział też niczego, gdy przyciągnęła go do siebie i objęła mocno, całą sobą błagając, by został z nią choć na krótką chwilę.


	3. raz, dwa, trzy

Tytuł: _raz, dwa, trzy._

Fandom: _Gintama_

Postacie: Kijima Matako, Kawakami Bansai, Takasugi Shinsuke

Pairing: Takasugi x Matako, Bansai x Matako

Ostrzeżenia: T ? _Major Character Death_

Prompt: _003. Ends_ według _100 Female Characters: A Fanfic Challenge_

Streszczenie: wizja nieco apokaliptyczna: wybuchła wojna, Edo zostało zrównane z ziemią, Shogun nie żyje; nie ma wygranych, a Takasugi niedługo przegra swoją walkę.

A/N: AU, chociaż bardziej należałoby to nazwać gdybaniem.

Najbardziej depresyjna rzecz, jaką do tej pory napisałam. *seppuku time*

Pisane o czwartej nad ranem. Notka do samej siebie: nie pisze się fików o czwartej nad ranem.

* * *

Wojna dobiegła końca, nikt nie wiedział, ile ludzi zginęło. W mediach podawano różne liczby, dopisując kolejne zera, ale tak naprawdę nie liczyła się żadna z tych martwych dusz. Zginął szogun, wycięto w pień połowę Shinsengumi, Edo zostało zrównane z ziemią –wszystko to stało się częścią historii, a oni musieli uciekać jak psy, żeby ratować swoje życie.

* * *

Wieczorem, leżąc na starej macie, której nawet nie powinno nazywać się łóżkiem, Matako patrzy w sufit i nie myśli absolutnie o niczym. To jej ulubiony moment dnia –stan nie myślenia. Rozpamiętywanie przeszłości boli, dumanie nad rzeczywistością jeszcze bardziej, więc dziewczyna po prostu leży, pochłaniana przez noc, zapada w krótki sen nad ranem, po czym wstaje kilka chwil po wschodzie słońca, chociaż tak naprawdę nie widzi sensu w zaczynaniu kolejnego dnia.

Bansai siedzi nieruchomo przed wejściem, patrząc w tylko sobie znany punkt w oddali, a Matako zastanawia się, czy jeśli nie spędzają nocy razem, on w ogóle sypia. Siada obok niego, nie odzywają się wcale, żadne z nich nie czuje potrzeby rozmowy. Słowa straciły swoją wartość dawno temu.

Potem Matako słyszy dźwięk, który ją przeraża, którego nienawidzi i którym pogardza, lecz nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. Podnosi się i wolno idzie w kierunku, z którego dochodzi kaszel. Mocno zaciska pięści, próbuje opanować drżenie całego ciała. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, jaki zastanie widok, mimo to każdego dnia nie może opanować strachu. Chciałaby uciec, ale jednak rozsuwa drzwi i wchodzi do pokoju, w którym zamieszkała śmierć.

Takasugi, tak wychudły i blady, że przypomina żałosną parodię samego siebie, patrzy na nią pustym wzrokiem. Matako wie, że on już jest martwy, lecz próbuje nie dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli. To wciąż boli. Nigdy nie przestanie. Patrzenie, jak umiera człowiek, którego kochasz (albo "_wydaje ci się, że kochasz_") potrafi wyrwać człowiekowi spory kawałek duszy.

Siedząc przy nim, odwracając wzrok, kiedy kaszle krwią, ocierając spocone czoło i patrząc na trawione gorączką ciało, Matako zastanawia się, czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby zginął w walce. Wstydzi się tych myśli, od dawna nie potrafi spojrzeć w jego zielone oko. Boi się tak bardzo, jak nigdy wcześniej; wie, że pewnego dnia nie usłyszy jego słabego głosu, a kiedy wejdzie do tego pokoju zastanie jedynie martwe ciało pokonane przez chorobę i to pożera ją od środka, paraliżuje strachem, całkowicie obezwładnia wszystkie zmysły.

Matako szybko nauczyła się opatrywać jego rany, chociaż początkowo brzydziła się dotknąć ziejącej w boku dziury, z której sączy się krew czarna jak smoła, i która w ogóle nie chce się goić. Milczy, owijając ciało pasami materiału, które udają bandaże. Kiedy przynosi mu wodę, jedzenie, zmienia opatrunki, czy po prostu przy nim siedzi, nie mówi nic, chociaż cisza niemal ją dusi.

To trwa za długo, stanowczo za długo, rutyna powtarza się dzień po dniu, a żadne z nich nie wie, ile już minęło od czasu, kiedy znaleźli opuszczony domek i zostali zmuszeni w nim zostać, bo ich przywódca nie był w stanie zrobić kolejnego kroku. Jedynym, co przypomina o upływającym czasie jest krew, coraz więcej krwi wypływającej z umierającego ciała.

* * *

Bansai otwiera oczy, wybudzając się ze stanu półsnu. Nie potrafi już sypiać, może jedynie trwać w czymś pośrednim pomiędzy jawą a snem. Nie przeszkadza mu to zupełnie; zawsze postrzegał świat w nieco specyficzny sposób, a po niedawnych wydarzeniach, po kolejnej _wojnie_, czy cokolwiek to było, nauczył się kompletnie ignorować takie detale. Wiedział, że on sam jest detalem, który niebawem całkiem zniknie.

Wstaje i idzie do pokoju, do _tego_ pokoju, wiedząc, że coś bardzo ważnego nagle się zmieniło. Rozsuwa drzwi i wtem uderza w niego tchnienie samej śmierci niemal zwalając z nóg. Takasugi… czy też osoba, którą kiedyś świat znał jako Takasugiego Shinsuke, leży na łóżku. Jego skóra jest cienka jak papier, nienaturalnie blada, wciąż zroszona potem przez gorączkę, która w ostatnich dniach zupełnie go osłabiła. Bansai zatrzymuje się w progu, nie może zrobić kroku na przód, a zielone oko patrzy się na niego martwo, zupełnie martwo, _tak bardzo martwo_, że Bansai niemal nie poznaje osoby, której wiele lat temu przyrzekał lojalność.

Nagle zauważa siedzącą pod ścianą Matako. W dłoniach ściska zakrwawione strzępy materiału, pustym wzrokiem wpatruje się w ciało na łóżku (Bansai dziwi się sam sobie, jak szybko zaczyna nazywać go _ciałem_; przecież kilka chwil temu był _osobą_). Dziewczyna nie porusza się wcale, sprawia wrażenie, jakby śmierć przyszła także po nią, ale Bansai wie, że żyje. To jedyne, co trzyma przy życiu jego.

Matako porusza się dopiero wtedy, gdy Bansai bierze na ręce i wynosi z pokoju martwe ciało. Upstrzone czerwonymi plamami prześcieradło sunie się za nim jak parodia sztandaru. Odprowadza go wzrokiem, nie jest w stanie podnieść się i iść za nim. Jeszcze nie teraz. Na razie nie ma siły na nic. I chociaż wie, że prędzej, czy później będzie musiała spojrzeć na grób, który tak naprawdę będzie jedynie płytkim dołem, teraz pragnie jedynie siedzieć w tym pustym pokoju, nie myśleć o niczym ani o nikim i czekać, aż po jej policzkach popłyną łzy, które w tej chwili zupełnie nie chcą się pojawić.


End file.
